Sinful Thoughts
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Birthday fic for my wonderful beta Mrs. Padfoot x! This is ItaNaru, AU. Warnings inside, yaoi and basically a PWP. Well, kind of. Anyways, this is unbeta'd, I own nothing and I hope you guys like it!


AN: This is a belated birthday fic for my wonderful and trusted beta Mrs. Padfoot x! She's put up with me for I think nearly 9 months now or so? Which is honestly the longest I've had a beta for, anyways I told her I wanted to write her a birthday fic and she requested ItaNaru. Which I have never done before, so I hope it's at least readable for most of you guys and Mrs. Padfoot I truly hope you like it! Anyways, warning time, yaoi, language, etc. This is AU, Itachi is 24, Naruto is 18, set in the US, this is from Naruto's POV. I own nothing. Besides that, enjoy!

* * *

 _Hips stuttering against each other, lips trying to grab a hold on any available piece of flesh. It was pure heaven. I threw my head back, a loud gasp escaping my lips, as my larger lover sucked harshly on my collarbone. I clawed at his back and panted out, "I-Itachi, please! Enough teasing. I want you, no, I_ need _you inside of me. I want to be yours."_

 _Onyx eyes flicked up to give me a smoldering stare. I inhaled sharply as he broke the skin and lapped up the few drops of blood that surface. He pulled away from the angry looking spot long enough to claim my lips in one more harsh kiss. I moaned into it and tangled my fingers in the long, black hair. He pulled away with a seductive smirk on his face, "Are you sure? Wouldn't Sasuke be upset if he found out you slept with his older brother?"_

 _I growled and bucked my hips up, causing a light moan to come from both of our lips, before saying, "I don't give a damn. I've wanted you ever since we were kids, hell, from the time I started puberty you were all I could think about. You've just always have had this pull that made me flock to you."_

 _I felt the deep rumble of his chuckle spread throughout my whole torso. He smiled down at me and gave me a chaste kiss. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, "Please, I need you."_

 _He shifted back onto his haunches and gripped my hips. I don't when I closed my eyes, but I forced them open when I felt three fingers trace my lips. I gave him a heated look as I took the fingers in my mouth and sucked them. I made sure to thoroughly coat them in my saliva. Itachi soon pulled them out with a soft 'pop' and brought them down to my entrance, "Make sure to relax, I don't want your first time to be painful."_

 _I whimpered softly, but forced myself to relax my muscles as the first finger pushed inside. I groaned at the slight discomfort, but it didn't hurt. Itachi took his time slowly easing the finger in and out of my body, working the muscles loose. Soon, a second and third finger found their way inside. I cried out in pain as the third one penetrated me. Itachi leaned down and placed light kisses all along my face, "Shh, Naruto. Just relax."_

 _I whined and within a moment I was gasping in pleasure. My vision filled with white light and Itachi chuckled, "Found it."_

 _I moaned loudly as he continued to stroke that hidden spot. With each poke or stroke I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. I managed to make my throat work as I said, "I-Itai-oh fuck- Please, no more. Just fuck me already."_

 _He smiled at me as he slowly drew them out. I huffed at the loss, but soon I gasped as I felt something much larger rub against my entrance. I peered down my chest and almost passed out when I saw how big Itachi was. He noticed my gaze and smirked, "Impressive isn't it?"_

 _I nodded eagerly and wrapped my long, tan legs around his waist. He got the hint and used his pre-cum as makeshift lube to coat his member. He slowly pushed his way inside and I hand to bite down on my hand to keep from screaming. Dear God this hurt! I felt tears leak out of my eyes. Itachi frowned at this and stopped halfway to give me time to adjust. I took deep breaths and tried to relax. Goddamn he was huge! Itachi leaned down and kissed the tears away._

 _I groaned softly as he slowly pulled out, just a little, and pushed back in. Going deeper than he had earlier. I moaned loudly as my hidden spot was brushed against. He smirked and repeated the action, I moaned even loudly and pushed my hips down, trying to get him to go deeper. He pulled out completely, which left me whimpering, but just as fast; he slammed back in, all the way to the hilt._

 _I saw stars._

 _I clawed at his back and moaned out, "More. Give me more, Itachi!"_

 _He complied with my demand and set a relentless pace. It was the best feeling in the world. He made sure to hit my hidden spot with every single thrust, his hard body slamming into mine made me feel like we were the only two people in existence. Nothing else was real except for him._

 _But it was over too quickly, I felt the coil grow tighter and hotter. I tried to warn Itachi, but nothing came out but a scream as he reached down and stroked me in time with his thrust. It only took one, two strokes for me to arch my back and release into his hand. He let out a deep moan and slammed into me one more time as he spilled his load deep inside of me._

 _Itachi slumped forward, making our foreheads touch, panting hard. I was just as breathless as he was and leaned up to kiss him softly. He smirked against my lips and swiped his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth and practically mewled as he dominated the kiss. I broke it first and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, "I-Itachi, I think I love you."_

 _His eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal. He gave me a warm smile, which was rare for him, and said, "The night is still young, I can change that 'think' to a 'know'."_

 _I let out a breathless laugh and pulled him flush against my chest, "Maybe in a little while. I need time to recover."_

 _He only nodded in agreement and moved himself around so my back was pressed against his solid chest. I yawned and felt sleep start to claw at me, "'Tachi, if I fall asleep make sure to wake me up in about an hour or so. You can change my mind then."_

 _I heard him make a noise, but he said nothing more on the topic. Sleep soon claimed me and everything felt at peace..._

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Everything was not at peace.

It had been three weeks since Itachi and I slept together. It wasn't like it was a random hook-up or anything like that. We had been dating in secret since I turned 18, so roughly seven months. However, as I said, it was a secret. No one knew, until about ten minutes ago. Sasuke had just walked in us in the middle of the act.

He stood there wide-eyed, with his mouth gaping open. I swallowed thickly and decided to finally break the silence, "S-Sasuke?" Damn my stuttering, I steeled my nerves and continued, "Are you okay?"

He made a choked sound, "You're fucking my brother, and my brother is fucking my best friend. How am I supposed to be okay!"

I flinched at the harsh tone and Itachi wrapped an arm around my waist. Sasuke screeched out, "Get your hands off of him!"

Itachi sent his younger brother a look, "And why should I? He's my boyfriend, Sasuke, I can touch him if I please."

Sasuke growled, "You're six years older than him! Surely to God that's illegal or something!"

Itachi shook his head, "We waited patiently until he was 18 before we took up an adult relationship. We only just started sleeping together less than a month ago. I can understand how this is hard on you, but you must stay calm. Yelling at us is not going to change anything."

The famous Uchiha death glare took over Sasuke's features. I gulped and said, "Sasuke, please don't be upset."

He shifted his glare to me and I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins. He only spoke two words, "How long?"

I blinked in confusion, "How long, what?"

He snarled, "How long have you felt like this about my brother!"

I looked down and felt Itachi wrap his hand around my own. I looked up at him and he smiled kindly and nodded at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Since we were children. Like about five years old, I think."

I saw tears well up in Sasuke's eyes, which was extremely rare. I could count on exactly one hand how many times I've seen him cry since we became friends in kindergarten. He let out a choked sob, "Is that the only reason you stayed friends with me! To get close enough to my brother so you could let him use you as a cum-dump!"

I didn't even get the chance to process that statement before Itachi hissed out, "Don't you dare say things you can't take back, Sasuke! You know I would never use Naruto in such a way! I love him and he loves me! You should also know that Naruto truly cares for you as a friend and that he would never do such a thing!"

Sasuke flinched at his brothers harsh tone and hung his head slightly. I had had enough at this point. I removed Itachi's arm from my waist and got out of the bed. I slipped my pants back on and walked over to Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in for a close hug. Sasuke went limp in my grasp and started sobbing into my shoulder. I rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing sounds in his ear.

I heard Itachi come up behind me and wrap his arms around both of us. Sasuke let out a loud sob and clung closer to me. Eventually, he pulled back and said, "Naruto, you have to understand, it just feels like a ton of bricks was dropped on me. Y-You're practically like another brother to me, and to find out that you're hooking up with my actual brother is quite a shock."

I sighed softly and pressed my lips to his temple. Itachi growled softly behind me, but I elbowed him to make him shut up. Sasuke looked up at me through tear filled eyes and I smiled down at him, "I know it's a shock, and I'm so so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure the time was right before we did. I know seven months seems like a long time, but I wanted to wait until roughly the one year mark before I told you. That way I would know for sure Itachi was the one."

I shot the older Uchiha a look and I felt my smile grow more, "Although, I'm pretty sure about him."

Itachi smirked and pecked my lips. Sasuke made a slight gagging sound and I turned my attention back to him. He scowled, "I'm still in shock and seeing you two kiss is not helping me any."

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry, but anyways, please forgive me for not telling you earlier. I truly wasn't trying to hurt you or anything like that."

He huffed and crossed his arms. After a few minutes he finally mumbled, "Just try not to fuck here while I'm in the house. I don't want to picture what you two do behind closed doors."

I chuckled and gave him a friendly pat on the back, "No promises on that, but we can try."

He gave me a stiff nod and looked at his brother, "Itachi, I'm sorry I accused you of using Naruto. It's just, after what happened with Deidara I was just worried."

I stiffened and turned to fully face Itachi, "What happened with Deidara?" I knew of his ex-boyfriend, rather well actually considering he was distantly related to me. They dated for about six months before breaking up. Itachi told me that it happened roughly two years before we got together so it never really bugged me.

Itachi shot daggers at his brother and grounded out, "After we broke up, we hooked up a few times afterwards. On the third time he told me that he was still in love with me, but I didn't feel the same way. ..I didn't want to tell you about it because that was before I realized how I felt about you. I didn't want you to think I would do the same thing to you."

I stood there frozen. I flinched when Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder and gazed at him. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry I brought it up. Please, don't fret over it. I was just trying to hurt Itachi 'cause I was upset."

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, "I need a moment to process this. Please, both of you go wait outside."

Itachi looked like he wanted to argue, but said nothing. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him out of the room. The second the door closed I let out a choked sob. I knew that I shouldn't be this upset, but this little revelation brought all sorts of questions to my mind. I knew that Itachi loved me, surely he wouldn't do that to me if we ever broke up. He knows how much he means to me. After all, he's my first lover. I gave him the only pure part of me I had left.

I took a deep breath as I felt the urge to sob again. No. I wasn't going to think like that. He's with me and so far he's showed no signs of hurting me like that. I was making mountains out of mole hills. I went back to the bedroom door and, after opening it, stuck my head out, "Itachi, come back in. Sasuke, just to be safe leave the house for a while."

He faked-gagged at me and rolled his eyes. Itachi chuckled and came inside. I pulled him over to the bed and sat us down. I looked up at him and said, "Promise me now that you're never going to do anything like that to me. I don't like thinking about us breaking up, but if it ever happened, don't treat me like you did Deidara."

He made a comforting noise and kissed me deeply. I groaned softly and returned it. He broke it first and said, "I wouldn't dream of it. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than do that to you."

I snorted, "God, 'Tachi, that was so cheesy."

He gave me a sexy smirk, "But you love it, my little Naruto."

I purred and straddled his lap. He ran his hands down my sides, stopping to cup my ass. I sent him a playful look, "Ya know, we've only just started in a true relationship. I have so many naughty thoughts that have plagued my brain for years that I've just been dying for. They started when I was thirteen and they made me feel so _bad._ "

I leaned down and nipped at his earlobe, making sure to run my tongue along the shell of his ear.

He growled lowly and bucked his hips against my growing need, "We can always change that. After all, I managed to change your 'I think' to an 'I know' only three weeks ago."

I smirked and tackled him in a fierce kiss. In that moment, I knew that Itachi would never hurt me, he loved me and I loved him. Plus, everything was okay with Sasuke. This time for sure, I had a good feeling that everything would go my way...

* * *

AN: So that's the end, again Mrs. Padfoot, I hope you like this! I know it's not super long, but I hope you love it! Everyone else, I hope you found it readable. I've never written for this couple before so I'm super nervous. Oh! Also this is unbeat'd so if there's a ton of mistakes please (kindly) tell me! Besides that R&R!


End file.
